footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 EFL League One: Match day 36
| bottomstart= AFC Wimbledon | bottomend = AFC Wimbledon | currentleague = 2018–19 | prevmatchday = | nextmatchday = |}} Friday night saw Burton Albion leave the Ricoh Arena victorious after a 1–2 win at Coventry City. The win brings The Brewers within three points of Coventry. Bottom of the table AFC Wimbledon made it two games unbeaten with a 2–0 win at home to play-off-chasing Doncaster Rovers. Promotion chasing Barnsley were victorious 2–0 at home to Accrington Stanley at Oakwell. With Luton Town dropping points, the gap at the top has now been brought to just three points. Many Blackpool fans came back to Bloomfield Road for the first time after boycott protests after controversial owner Carl Oyston departed the club. The fans saw their club draw 2–2 with Southend United, with a 96th minute equaliser. Relegation candidates Bradford City beat Peterborough 3–1 at Valley Parade. A 89th minute Marcus Maddison penalty was nothing but a consolation for The Posh. Oxford United couldn't take their chance to move out of the relegation zone as they were defeated 1–0 away at Gillingham at Priestfield Stadium. Table toppers Luton Town dropped points away at Plymouth Argyle after they could only manage a 0–0 draw on the south coast. The draw, along with a Barnsley win, means the gap at the top has now been reduced to just three points. Shrewsbury Town's five-game unbeaten run came to an end when they were defeated 2–1 at Spotland by fellow relegation rivals Rochdale. Struggling Scunthorpe United were defeated 0–1 at home to fellow relegation candidates Bristol Rovers at Glanford Park. A first half goal from Jonson Clarke-Harris wrapped up the three points for The Gas. The win leaves them one-point clear of the relegation zone. Walsall were victorious 2–0 over Fleetwood Town at the Bescot Stadium in their bid to confirm League One football for next season. The Saddlers now sit in 16th, three points off the relegation zone. Sunderland also dropped points in their promotion bid. They were held to a 1–1 draw away at Gareth Ainsworth's Wycombe Wanderers at Adams Park. The Wearsiders needed a 94th minute equaliser from Duncan Watmore to secure a point. The televised evening kick-off saw Charlton Athletic host Portsmouth at The Valley. It was the cockney hosts who took the three points with a 2–1 win. The result leaves Kenny Jackett's Pompey 8 points off the automatic promotion places. It also leaves The Addicks just 2 points behind their visitors. Match details Friday 8th March Enobakhare |goals2=Akins Allen |stadium= Ricoh Arena, Coventry |attendance= 11,468 |referee= Neil Hair }} Saturday 9th March McLoughlin |goals2=Marquis |stadium= Kingsmeadow, Kingston-upon-Thames |attendance= 4,203 |referee= Paul Marsden }} ---- Wood |goals2= |stadium= Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance= 11,533 |referee= Dean Whitestone }} ---- Moore |goals2=Kiernan Turner |stadium= Bloomfield Road, Blackpool |attendance= 15,871 |referee= Chris Sarginson }} ---- Doyle O'Brien |goals2=Maddison |stadium= Valley Parade, Bradford |attendance= 15,890 |referee= Matt Donohue }} ---- |goals2= |stadium= Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance=4,991 |referee= Ollie Yates }} ---- ---- McNulty |goals2=Docherty |stadium= Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance= 3,217 |referee= John Brooks }} ---- |stadium= Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance= 3,877 |referee= Trevor Kettle }} ---- Scarr |goals2= |stadium= Bescot Stadium, Walsall |attendance= 4,986 |referee= Eddie Ilderton }} ---- Tyson Bean |goals2= Watmore Honeyman |stadium= Adams Park, High Wycombe |attendance= 8,422 |referee= Lee Swabey }} ---- Taylor |goals2=Curtis |stadium= The Valley, Charlton |attendance= 14,451 |referee= Roger East }} ---- League table after Match day 36 See also *EFL League One *EFL League One 2018–19 External links *BBC Sport Category:2018–19 in English football Category:2018–19 EFL League One match days